<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opposites Attract by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749174">Opposites Attract</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel!Ryan, Demon!Shane, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a BUN supernatural shoot, something occurs which causes the ghoul boys to reveal who they both truly are to each other, along with some other feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Opposites Attract</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shoot had gone well. Shane had laughed at Ryan jumping at every little noise, and Ryan had succeeded in scaring away a small pigeon by screaming after seeing his own reflection in a dusty, cracked mirror at the end of the hallway. Shane had, as always, watched the spirits gathered in each room they visited and pretended not to see them. He had to. If Ryan found out what he was-</p>
<p>“Hey, big guy! Come help me with this last case of stuff!” Ryan shouted from his car, holding the bulky equipment in his arms and struggling to keep the trunk of the vehicle propped open with his left foot. Shane jogged over, lifting the lid of the trunk for his friend. Ryan’s biceps bulged as he lifted the heavy case over the lip of the trunk and into the opening. Shane tried to ignore the warm feeling that pooled in his stomach at the sight. </p>
<p>“Whatcha starin’ at, Shane?” Ryan asks, grinning. Shane snaps out of the slight trance, readjusting his slightly askew glasses to sit centered on the bridge of his nose. </p>
<p>“Um, nothing...just tired,” he replies.</p>
<p>Ryan laughs. “I mean, you kinda signed up for it,” he says, smiling. Shane chuckles. </p>
<p>“That I did.” Shane, once again, pushes back that warm feeling after hearing Ryan’s laugh. And then he doesn’t. He lets it consume him, that warmth. Ryan gives off this...light that radiates around him in waves, and Shane’s drawn to it like a mothman to a flame. </p>
<p>“Shane…?” Ryan says- the taller man is once more staring at him. Ryan isn’t denying the pleasure that radiates through him when Shane looks at him like that, but Shane looks like he’s staring deeper than the surface, almost as if he can tell-</p>
<p>                                                        HISS</p>
<p>All of a sudden, some kind of dark mass- an entity, Ryan realizes with no small amount of horror-shatters through an upstairs window, and launches itself at Ryan and Shane. Ryan’s brain goes into overdrive, and one thought emerges out of the chaos- protect Shane. </p>
<p>Not thinking, Ryan immediately sheds his human facade. Gargantuan, ivory wings expand from his upper back, and he uses them to lift off the ground. His eyes glow white, and flames of the same color envelop his hands. <br/>               		---------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>	At the horrifying sound of that...thing, Shane spurs into action. He can't let that thing get Ryan. Absolutely not. With no regard for who might see, Shane lets his true form burst out of his human chrysalis. </p>
<p>	His hands warp into claws, and fangs shoot out from his upper jaw. The wings that emerge from behind his shoulder blades are dark and angular, and they easily propell Shane upwards, cutting through the air like a sharp kitchen knife slicing through a piece of meat. His pupils expand to fill the entirety of his eyes, turning them pitch black, and masses of dark energy surround his claws, ready to be hurled at anything that dares endanger Ryan. <br/>                               ---------------------------------------------------------------<br/>	Ryan and Shane strike at the same time- Ryan flings a flaming white sphere at the entity, and Shane’s dark energy shoots toward the floating mass. The blast that destroys the being is enormous, taking out the rest of the windows of the house, as well as sending Shane and Ryan hurtling backwards through the air, like seeds caught in the wind. </p>
<p>	They both stabilize themselves, vigorously beating their wings against the shockwave. Both completely oblivious of the other, the two men finally come to a stop in the air. </p>
<p>	Ryan has the heels of his hands pressed into his eyes, blocking out everything. He hasn’t… shifted like that in years, and holy fuck it hurts. He slowly descends to the pavement about 60 feet below him, curling onto his side, folding his wings in, but not completely putting them away, in case he needs them again. The flames around his hands extinguish, and his eyes return to their normal state. </p>
<p>	Shane scans the ground below him. Senses heightened in this form, it only takes him a few seconds to locate Ryan, his sensitive ears pricking up at the sound of his friend’s near-silent whimpering. Heart racing a mile a minute, he speeds to where Ryan is curled in on himself, shaking. Shane approaches from the front, so as not to startle his friend. </p>
<p>	“Ry…?” he says gently, and he places a clawed hand softly on his companion’s arm. Ryan slowly opens his eyes, and startles back. </p>
<p>	“DEM-” he freezes. “Shane…?” the taller man realizes how alarming he must look, and quickly sheathes his fangs and claws. He looks back down at Ryan as his eyes revert to their human form. He slowly lowers to his knees, and Ryan stares at the dark wings sprouting from Shane's back. Shane swallows nervously, his Adam's apple bobbing. </p>
<p>	As Ryan’s face flushes at the sight of Shane staring at him with such care and concern, it hits him. It doesn't matter how in love he is with shane. It can't happen-an angel and a demon? Absolutely not. That's when the tears start to fall. The amount of love he feels for the tall, gangly, sarcastic asshole of a man in front of him completely overwhelms him, racking his whole body with sobs. Shane starts at the tears making tracks down Ryan’s face. </p>
<p>	“Ry, what’s-”</p>
<p>	“I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU!” Ryan screams, his throat barking in pain at the level of volume with which he hurls those words at the man he cares so dearly for. Shane freezes, his soft brown eyes wide. He smiles softly. </p>
<p>	“Ry…” he rushes to the smaller man, and takes Ryan’s face in his trembling hands. Ryan stares up into Shane’s eyes, his own filled with sorrow and the exhaustion of a man who’s been holding something in for a very, very long time. </p>
<p>	“Shane, I-” Ryan’s words are cut off by a gentle kiss. Shane’s heart is going a mile a minute, and it beats even faster when Ryan lifts his hands to Shane’s face, his fingers brushing against rough stubble. They break apart, and Shane rests his forehead against Ryan’s. </p>
<p>	“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that for…” Shane whispers, and Ryan laughs softly. That laughter quickly turns into more tears. Shane lurches back. “Ry, did I hurt you? Are you o-”</p>
<p>	“We-we can’t do this,” Ryan says, gesturing back and forth between the two of them. Shane’s face crumples. </p>
<p>	“Oh… can I ask why?” Ryan cries even harder and slowly extends his angel wings out, until they’re completely stretched, ivory feathers gleaming in the moonlight. Shane goes stiff, and tears well up in his eyes. “Ry...you’re beautiful…” Ryan snaps his head up, blushing furiously. </p>
<p>	“Shane, I...I don’t think this-” he gestures between them again “-would be allowed.” Ryan says, still sobbing. “I don’t want to be like this…” he continues, gesturing weakly to the wings protruding from his back. “I just want to be...I don’t know…human? I just… I want to be with you-” shane smiles softly at this “-and not have to worry about some eternal commitment.” Shane nods. </p>
<p>	“I...I know, Ry. I hate this,” he says, quickly unsheathing the claws and fangs to gesture to them, and then putting them back, grimacing at the pain. Ryan smiles sadly.</p>
<p>	“I-” Ryan begins, but pauses at a strange sensation in his wings and his chest. </p>
<p>	“Ry-your wings…” Shane breathes, in awe. Ryan looks up at them, and is greatly surprised to see them slowly fading away. “Doesn’t that hurt?” Shane asks, and Ryan shakes his head. “Ryan, look-” Shane says. Ryan looks at Shane, to see him staring up at his own dark wings, which, to Ryan’s shock, are slowly fading away as well. They both watch each others’ wings fade, perplexed. “Ryan… I think...I think this means we’re human now…” Shane whispers, and some sort of otherworldly intuition tells Ryan that his companion is correct. <br/>Ryan lets out a sob, and Shane wraps him tightly in his arms. </p>
<p>	“They heard us, big guy...they heard us,” Ryan says of the divine beings that had previously controlled their eternities. He wipes away a happy tear, and kisses Shane with the force of someone who’s been waiting to do it their whole life. Shane laughs against Ryan’s lips, and kisses him back. </p>
<p>	“Yeah, Ry… yeah they did.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first work for the BUN fandom, and my first post on this site- I hope that you guys enjoy it! I'm not gonna lie, I definitely had some doubts about this fic, but I like how it turned out! xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>